


I Warned You

by SCRedfield



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Annoyance, Ass Slapping, Cute, M/M, somewhat fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 20:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1563452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCRedfield/pseuds/SCRedfield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Know what happens when Dean won't stop admiring Sam's cute rump? Something unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Warned You

SMACK

SMACK

SLAP

SMACK

"Stop it…"

SLAP 

SLAP

SMACK

"I mean it…"

SMACK

SMACK

"I'm warning you…"

SLAP 

SLAP

"I'm not gonna say it again…"

SLAP

SLAP—

—SMACK!

"Ow! Hey!" Dean protested, shocked from the slap to the face. "What the hell was that for?!"

"For hitting my ass!" Sam growled as his brother nursed his stinging cheek. "I warned you to stop, jerk!"

Dean guffawed, flexing his jaw. "Well I was just having fun, bitch!" He retorted, spitting off to the side. "You didn't have to go all pissy-housewife on me like I just came home late from having an affair at work!"

Sam rolled his eyes, moving back onto his stomach to read his book. "Like anything else would've stopped me."

"Well hitting me seemed to work just fine," his brother said sarcastically, moving off the bed and going into the bathroom. "Not that you don't enjoy doing it…"

Sam snorted, shaking his head as he turned the page. "Serves you right for not listening."

The sound of the sink turning on drowned out whatever curse that was muttered from Dean's lips. Sam was really deep into his book by the time his brother was finished doing whatever he was doing, that he didn't feel—not at first—his soft lips gently kiss his abused behind. He looked over his shoulder.

Dean smiled apologetically—or at least attempted to. "I'm sorry, okay?" He placed another kiss on the dark pink skin, making Sam smile. "You know how much your ass turns me on—and even you gotta admit that it's a nice one."

Sam rolled onto his side so his brother could sit down, propping himself up on an elbow. "Just, for the record…the next time I ask you to stop, please do so before you turn it into a pin-cushion? Otherwise the next time we make love, I may not want to."

Dean nodded, leaning down and giving him a kiss. "Fair enough."

"Get me a beer?"

"You betcha." He stood and made his way around the bed to grab a cold one from the fridge—

—SMACK!

Only to receive the hardest love-slap against his ass from his loving brother.


End file.
